Greeble tale
by darkspike
Summary: It was one of those days where Nitroid's little brother came back with a Greeble invasion


Greeble tale

It was one of those days where the sun was shining in neopia their sat Nitriod the acara. Sitting by her bed staring at her petpet nemo then Nitriod said to nemo "would this Greeble problem ever be over? Of course nemo did reply with bubbles since she was in her pepito bowl. Just then darkzwing her little brother smashed through the door "where going to krawk island arrrghh". Nitriod sighed "oh brother here we go again" so Nitriod and her two younger brothers. Gizzmopaw and Darkzwing went to Krawk Island. Darkzwing and Gizzmopaw went too different place's Nitriod went to the harbour and sat down next to krawk. At first the kwark didn't say anything then he stared at Nitriod.She saw the kwark staring and said "excuse me why are you staring at me? The krawk replied "sorry I just need to talk to some one my name is Welkin what is yours? Nitriod told the krawk her name and told him she wanted runaway from home. Then Welkin asked why Nitriod mumbled "I hate living their while the house is invested with greebles". Then Welkin said "why not become a pirate or sailor? "Good idea Welkin it was lovely meeting you may I has your globephone number". So Welkin said bye and Nitriod looked around the harbour. She looked at one of the pirate ships she was drawn to it she walked up the to the deck. Then a pirate captain eyrie said "welcome aboard the dubbloon's what is your name arrrrr? Nitriod squeaked "Nitriod" the eyrie said "your name from now on is shark fin that's agreed ". Then two pirate chia's took to the brig Nitriod tried to escape her globe watch was broken she was left their for a 5 days. On the sixth day the same chias came down and gave her pirate uniform and a sharp dagger. Two chia's

Told Nitriod their names one was called dubblon swollen Bill the other was called iron Jessie.Then a pirate krawk began to talk to Nitriod "I am the cap'n first mate he told me you are going to be are official thieve and looter". Nitriod replied "what happens if I do not do what he ask? "YOU HAVE TO WALK THE PLANK HAHAHAHAHAHA now what will it be". Nitrod backed away ran up the net to the birds nest.she saw a pirate shoyru the shoyru asked Nitriod what she was doing up here. Nitriod screamed "I'm scared" then shoyru said "nothing to be scared of I was the same when I came to the ship my name is Wendy" .So Nitriod had made a new friend then a pirate buzzer flew up and screeched land a shore the over ship mates including Wendy went a shore. Nitriod slid down a rope and saw her mates thrashing over neopets Nitriod went a shore she didn't do anything like that. She went to the island bank and started to threat about bumping of the coconut bank manger with her sharp dagger. In the end she got all of the banks money and items and took it back to the ship. The cap'n looked impressed but Nitriod new that she did a bad thing. So Nitriod went down to the lower deck she saw her globe watch on a shelf in the cap, n room so she crept in the room and took it. Then hid it under her belt she saw a book open on the desk it said the dairy of cap, n buckbeak.just then the door started to open Nitriod could not move

then cap, n saw Nitriod.And said in shock "what in blue typhoons are doing Shark fin? Nitriod had to think quick she blurted out "is this where I sleep cap,n? cap,n looked a bit puzzled. Of course the cap,n had never meet a neopet who lived in neohome before so the cap,n said politely"sorry Shark fin you sleep in the over in the crew chamber over there".Nitriod was about to wander off when the cap,n give a shiny yellow ruby to Nitriod."That there is one of kind ruby " said the cap,n so Nitriod wandered off to crew chamber. Jumped on the top level of the bunk bed she pulled out the ruby out her pocket. Nitriod was drawn to the ruby small and shiny she made little hole in the ruby. And all of sudden she shocked by a little spark off the ruby. She put a thin bit rope around it and put on her neck pulled up the blanket and nodded off. The day after Nitriod was ruddily awoken by the buzzer shouting "where under attack all hands on deck" So Nitriod ran up to the top deck and looked around they where surrounded. By million's of over pirate ships some of the over pirates where coming aboard fighting the crew. Nitriod was fighting a jetsam then Nitriod was knocked to the floor all off sudden. The jetsam flew away there stood a blue blummaroo pirate .Nitriod said "thank you for saving me Boomshineroo what can do to repay you" Boomshine replied "dont do anything stupid like that again" Nitriod got back on to her feet then pirate kougra said "she has the ruby of power get it" Nitriod flaunted by pirate skieth she shouts "ohh fuzzles" all off a sudden the ruby lights up and loads. Of electric fuzzles zap the evil pirates but that was not enough. Nitriod pulled out the ruby off the rope took her globe watch Slid the ruby in to the globe watch and it automatically worked. So Nitriod quickly dialled in Darkzwing number no one awsered. So she decide to ring her owner minionoflight "hello minion here who is specking" "its me Nitriod" short pause happened for a while. Then minion shouted down his watch where have you been all this time? Nitriod replied "well it's a long story please send help a.s.a.p. " Minion replied "here comes the d.o.n.a. (defence of neopia alliance)" Nitriod looked up at the sky and saw 4-fire balls blow up all the over ships. All friends landed on ship beat the evil pirates locked in the brig. Nitriod and her friends all went home next day Darkzwing gasping for air " these fuzzles have no home so can we keep them" Minion falling of his chair "not again"


End file.
